The present invention relates to gear-type stepwise-variable automatic transmissions for motor vehicles.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-182785 discloses an eight-speed automatic transmission which is composed of one double-pinion planetary gearset, one Ravigneaux planetary gearset, and six coupling members (i.e. four clutches and two brakes) for establishing eight forward gear ratios and two reverse gear ratios.